In practical communication networks, such as networks employs GSM, CDMA, UMTS and LTE technologies, wireless communication users' demand for faster, more reliable, and better multimedia is growing. To accommodate such a growing demand, schemes capable of providing a higher throughput have being researched.
In the last few years, increasing demand of offloading cellular traffic has attracted attention from most industrial partners to D2D communication. The aim of D2D communication is pursuing this track to allow D2D devices, e.g., a D2D transmitter and a D2D receiver, to transmit data to each other without, or with limited help from the cellular infrastructure. Proximal D2D devices may allow high-data-rate, low-delay and low-power transmission; meanwhile, single hop communication substitutes the uplink-downlink transmission in the traditional cellular mode, such that the network resource can be saved.
In order to efficiently utilizing spectrum, same frequency band is allowed to be shared by at least one cellular user equipment (CUE) (hereafter “user equipment (UE)”) and the D2D devices. In such a case, the D2D communication may be interfered by the cellular communication in uplink session. Specifically, when UE(s) performs transmission to a cellular base station (CBS) (hereafter “base station (BS)”) managing the cell, the transmission may interfere with the D2D receiver and degrade the D2D communication quality. The interference would highly reduce the D2D and cell throughput of the communication system.
In view of the foregoing problem, there is a need to reduce the interference from the cellular communication to the D2D communication in the uplink session, so as to improve the D2D and cell throughput of the communication system comprising both the D2D communication and the cellular communication.